warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blazing Star (book)/Prologue
Chapter description :Gray Wing crouches at the top of the hollow, barely hearing the faint sounds of his sleeping denmates. The full moon above his head casts a light over the moorland grass, and a gentle breeze ruffles the gray tom's pelt. His eyes grow heavy and he yawns. :Gray Wing is sitting in the cave behind the waterfall; the cascade glitters in the moonlight, and tiny specks of silver whirl across the walls and floor of the cavern. He realizes where he is, and thinks that it has been so long since they left. Beside the far wall, movement is seen, and Stoneteller paces toward the tunnel at the back of the cave, that leads to her den. The white she-cat's steps are unsteady, her body scrawny and pelt thin, and Gray Wing thinks that she is so old. :The moor cat glances around, and sees Quiet Rain, his mother, and his other Tribemates sleeping. He spots Dewy Leaf and her kits, noting that the three look strong and healthy, then sees Snow Hare, recalling that she would tell such wonderful stories. Gray Wing is curious, as he had never entered the while living in the cave. He then remembers that he is dreaming, and wonders if Half Moon would know if he were to follow her. Gray Wing gets up and pads after her, but Stoneteller has vanished by the time the gray tom reaches the mouth of the tunnel. He can only see a faint silver glow at the far end, and he pads toward the light. :As Gray Wing approaches the end of the tunnel, he creeps forward more cautiously and looks into Stoneteller's cave. The moor cat is shocked as he gazes around, as the cave is much smaller than where the Tribe lived. Moonlight floods through a jagged hole far above, lightening everything, and Stoneteller gazes upward with her back to Gray Wing. :Pointed stones stretch down from the roof of the cave and some grow up from the floor; several meet in the middle. Ripples of water trickle into pools on the floor. Gray Wing is fascinated and quietly draws closer to Stoneteller, but despite his silent approach, she extends a paw to halt him, causing the tom to yowl in alarm. Gray Wind tells himself that it is a dream and wonders how Stoneteller knows of his presence. The white she-cat gently asks why she is following him, and Gray Wing is both fearful and embarrassed, unsure of how to respond. He braces himself for a sharp rebuke from Stoneteller, who draws back her paw and wisely meows that the former came because she invited him and called him to the cave. Gray Wing is amazed and he asks if she can really do that, despite him living so far away. Stoneteller looks at her Tribemate and answers that part of his heart would always belong in the mountains. :Gray Wing knows that it is true, as he still sometimes misses his old home, as well as the cats left behind. Stoneteller angles her whiskers toward a spider spinning its web in the moonlight. The spider makes its way toward some flies caught in the net, and Gray Wing thinks that it will son be a fat spider. Suddenly Stoneteller leaps up and rakes her claws through the web, shredding it into scraps. Gray Wing gasps as the spider hurtles down. It instantly sends out a strand of web, halting its fall so it can lower itself to the ground, before it scuttles out of sight. Gray Wing asks Stoneteller why she did that, but the Healer asks what the spider did. Gray Wing thinks it to be a dumb question, but replies that the spider saved herself. Stoneteller asks what she will now do, causing Gray Wing to feel irritated at being asked such simple questions. The gray cat answers that she will build a new web, and Stoneteller, agreeing, mews that wisdom and a long life come from being flexible. She tells Gray Wing that he will have to be strong for himself and for others, as life will get harder. Gray Wing is apprehensive and he demands to know more, but Stoneteller softly states that she can only give him guidance, as he must make his own decisions and be strong. :Stoneteller glances over Gray Wing's shoulder, and Gray Wing follows her gaze, seeming to see all the way down the tunnel to where Quiet Rain still sleeps. He feels an ache in his heart, and feels longing for the gray she-cat. Stoneteller instructs him to make his mother proud, and to remember who he is and where he came from. Stoneteller adds to Gray Wing that a great destiny awaits the moor cats. Characters Major *Stoneteller }} Minor }} Mentioned *Falling Dusk (Unnamed) *Melting Ice (Unnamed) *Morning Star (Unnamed) *Snow Hare }} Notes and references Category:The Blazing Star Category:Chapter subpages Category:Dawn of the Clans arc